


Bartender

by SansIsAPrettyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because the author is garbage, Confusion, Crying, Dammit this wasn't supposed to turn into an actual fic, Grillby's, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tags to be added, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans, Why are you reading this garbage?, Worried Papyrus, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl
Summary: Sans goes to the wrong Grillby’s and terriable misunderstandings happen.ABANDONED UP FOR ADOPTION





	1. Chapter 1

 Sans felt like shit, he had a terrible day at work. He had gotten yelled at by his boss for sleeping on the job and he'd been hassled by several rude customers at his hot dog stand. All he had wanted to do was go to Grillby’s bar and chug some ketchup but as soon as he had walked into the bar something had felt off. Instead of the friendly chorus of greetings he got whenever he entered the bar there were only glares and scornful looks. He tried his best to ignore it.

  He sat in his favorite seat at the bar and waited for the bartender to emerge from the kitchen. When he finally did Sans nearly fell off his stool in shock. Grillby was completely purple! Grillby approached him, looking him up and down. “What's with the outfit Sans? Ya tryin ta put a fucking target on yer back or something?”

  “What are you talking about, I always wear this. What about you? Why are you flames all purple and stuff?” 

  “My flames have always been purple you idiot! Hey, wait! What the absolute fuck is up with yer teeth, why are they all flat and shit and where the fuck is yer gold one!?” 

  “What the Hell are you talking about!? I literally always look like this.” 

  “Whatever I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid pranks, just fucking order something.”

  “Just some ketchup.” 

  Grillby went completely still at that, looking at him like he was completely insane. “I thought you hated ketchup!”

  Now it was Sans's turn to look at Grillby like he was crazy. “I love ketchup! It's mustard I hate.” 

  “Okay, seriously Sans stop you're freaking me out.” 

  “You're freaking me out. What's up with you today, Grillbz?” Grillby ignored him, simply reaching below the counter and handing him a bottle of ketchup. Grillby watched in muted horror as Sans downed the entire bottle in one go, slamming it back against the counter. “Another one, Grillbz.” 

  Grillby grabbed another bottle of ketchup and handed it to Sans who chugged it greedily. After about five bottles Sans slid of his stool and began to head for the exit but a fiery hand held his wrist tight. 

  “Where do you think your going!?” The flame barked out.

  “Home?” Sans answered. Honestly what one earth was going on with Grillby today? 

  “Not, without paying.”

   “Oh, is that what this is about. Just put it on my tab Grillbz.”

  The bartender hoisted him up and pulled him over the counter, he had a sinister smirk plastered on his face. He roughly forced Sans into the kitchen pushing him to the floor. “Man, it's been months since you've paid this way. What your boss cut you off again?” 

  Grillby began stripping off Sans’s jacket, ripping it in the process. 

  “Grillby, wait! What are you doing?” Sans struggled against the bartenders hold. 

  “You're paying of your bill!” Grillby shredded his t-shirt easily, exposing his ribs. Sans redoubled his efforts, kicking and screaming as Grillby began to remove his shorts. 

  The other patrons in the bar should be able to hear him. Why was no one helping!? Didn't anybody care? Sans was completely nude when he was finally able to jerk away from Grillby, kicking him square in the jaw and quickly teleporting away.

  He landed with a thunk on a familiar wooden floor, he was in the front of Grillby’s but when he looked up the flame element was back to his normal orange color. He quickly scrambled away from the bartender tears in his eyes. Grillby quickly rushed over to Sans, expression full of worry. “Sans, oh my God Sans what happened!?” 

  Tears flowed down Sans’s cheeks. “Get the fuck away from me!” He yelled in a raspy voice, he curled his legs up in attempt to hide his naked body. 

  
  Grillby attempted to get closer to Sans who flinched away and curled up into the fetal position. The entire bar was silent as they saw their friend break down and cry on the floor, naked as the day he was born and they were left to wonder what had happened.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people wanted another chapter... so here it is. No guarantee this chapter will be as good as the first one, or even good at all. Feel free not to read, if you don't want to.

  Grillby would never close his bar early and especially not during the lunch rush but this was an emergency, something serious had happened to Sans. He shooed the other patrons out of his bar as quickly as he could, flipping the little sign that hung in the door to closed and locking the door. He walked back over to the bare, sobbing skeleton. Grillby crouched down. “Sans?” 

 

  The little skeleton flinched at his voice and Grillby did his best to ignore it. “Sans, can you tell me what happened?” 

 

  “Don't, please don't. I'll pay my tab, just please don't. Please.” Sans pleaded looking very afraid. 

 

  That made Grillby pause ‘pay his tab?’ what on earth was Sans talking about. He never intended on making the small skeleton actually pay his tab. He had thought they had both understood the joke but apparently not. “Don't what? Sans, I'm not sure what you're talking about.” 

 

  The little skeleton looked up at him with a tear soaked face doing his best to glare at the taller monster. “Can you stop! Stop playing dumb! You know what you did… or what you tried to do.” 

 

  “Can you stop being vague. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.” 

 

  “You fucking tried to rape me!” 

 

  Grillby stared at his best friend with wide eyes. He couldn't of heard that right, he would never do such a thing. Did that mean that someone else had tried to do that to Sans? Anger flared within his soul, his flames rising to dangerously high temperatures. He heard a whimper and did his best to settle his flames when he released the change of temperature was most likely hurting Sans. “Sorry, Sans. Why don't we get you some clothes?” 

 

  The skeleton nodded. He unbuttoned the black vest he wore over his white dress shirt, handing the article of clothing to his friend. Sans took it, wrapped it around his body and buttoned up the front. The vest was far too big, hanging below his knees but at least he was covered. He walked Sans over to the bar and handed him a bottle of ketchup. The skeleton took it reluctantly but made no move to drink it. That was odd but fine, he supposed. 

 

  Grillby fished into his pants pocket, pulling out a small black phone. “I'm going to call Papyrus, okay?” 

 

  A Short conversation later and the tall skeleton was already there, banging on the door to his bar and holding a change of clothes. He unlocked the door, letting the tall skeleton into the establishment. Papyrus ran over to his brother, shoving the change of clothes into his arms. Both parties turned as the small skeleton got dressed behind them. Once Sans was finished dressing himself, Papyrus pulled him into a hug. “Are you okay, Sans?” 

 

  “I'm fine bro… can we just go home?” 

  
  “Of course.” Papyrus picked his brother off of the ground and made his way out of the bar. Grillby watched them leave in silence. He sighed to himself, taking a seat at the bar. His eyes landed on an abandoned ketchup bottle, he picked it up and placed it back behind the counter. Once again left to wonder what truly had happened to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway... hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit! This was just gonna be a One-shot, a nice short thing... now its turning into a fic... I have zero self control. 
> 
> Also this lazy-ass is taking forever to update... like seriously guys I did not relize it had been this long...

It had been a couple of months since he had last saw his small friend so when the skeleton stepped into his establishment he did his best to hide his excitement. He had missed his friend dearly and any attempts to visit Sans at his house had been stopped by a very angry Papyrus. Anger wasn't a usual expression for the tall skeleton and to see it on his face just seemed wrong. 

 

  Sans walked to his usual seat, refusing to look anyone in the eyes. Grillby studied the skeleton, Sans certainly had changed. His clothes were different, some darker colors upon them, his teeth had been filed down to sharp points, one being replaced by gold. Maybe Sans was just going through a faze?  

 

  Sans mumbled something. 

 

  “Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?”

 

  “Mustard.” Came the grumbled reply. 

 

  “What about it?” Grillby asked, confused. 

 

  Was this a setup to a pun? As much as he disliked the strange form of humor, he had honestly missed his friends strange jokes. 

 

  “Gimme a bottle.” 

 

  He reached underneath the counter and pulled out a bottle, setting it in front of the skeleton. This had to be a joke… right? The skeleton grabbed the bottle, brought it to his teeth and drank it down with slow gulps. Had the bottle been tampered with, the contents switched for something else? There was no way Sans was actually drinking mustard. When Sans finally put the bottle down a small glob of yellow was left on his teeth. Grillby finally came to the horrific conclusion that this was not a joke and his friend was actually drinking mustard of all things. 

 

  “So I-I don't have any money at the moment and-” 

 

  Grillby smiled, cutting Sans off. “It's fine Sans, I'll just put it on your tab.” 

 

  The smaller skeleton had a sudden look of unease. “Uh, o-okay.”

 

  Sans got down from his barstool and slowly walked the length of the counter, he turned entering the bar. 

 

  Grillby was quick to stop him. “Woah! Sans, I know where friends and all but I don't allow customers behind the bar.” 

 

  “Friends? We're not friends.” Sans said, confusion and a bit of annoyance coming from his tone. 

 

  That hurt… that hurt a lot. Grillby kept his face neutral, despite being quite upset to know his best friend didn't even consider him a friend at all. “Okay, if that's how you feel that fine.” 

 

  “Okay, so let's go in the kitchen.” 

 

  “Sans, what did I just say?” 

 

  “O-oh, um s-sorry.” Sans’s face lit up a bright reddish color. “So… do you want me to pay my tab out here?”

 

  A hand pressed to the crotch of his pants. Grillby jumped back, flames growing hotter in temperature. “Sans!? What are you doing?” 

 

  “What we always do when I don't have money.” 

 

  “No! Sans I think you should leave.” 

 

  “Without paying?” 

 

  “Yes!”

 

  “Uh, okay?” 

  
  Sans left the small bar with a confused look on his face, beginning to make the short trek home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Yes there will be a another chapter... 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who isn't dead! Anyway so sorry for not updating in forever and this update being super short. I was kinda in a writing funk and pretty much had no motivation to write this but now it's back. Yay!

   Grillby sighed, leaning heavily against the counter. The few monsters in his bar were staring at him, eyes filled with unease, anger, and distrust. This wasn't right. He _needed_ to fix this. Sans was in no way okay and he desperately needed to clear the air. After work, I'll talk to him after work. He thought.

 

  Grillby drifted through the rest of his day nearly silently, only talking when he needed to take orders. The day seemed to drag on but yet still go to quickly for him.

 

  When the time had come for the bar to close Grillby skipped the cleaning for the night, locking his bar, and heading straight for the skelebro's place. His soul pounded hard in his chest with each step he took. He arrived at the skeleton brother's front door, talking a calming breath Grillby raised his hand and knocked.

 

  The door was opened by a somber looking Papyrus, who quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. “I must sincerely apologize, Grillby! This whole mess has been so confusing! Oh and Sans just feels awful about accusing you of such horrible things!”

 

  Grillby stared at Papyrus at Papyrus who had finally let him out of the crushing hug. “Wha-”

 

  “Oh! This is right, you do not know what is going on. Um… there are these other universes with other versions of ourselves but their not ourselves! And um… Sans went to one but he came back and now other Sans is here but he's not okay. Oh, I'm rambling. Ugh. Sans would be able to explain this much better than I.” Papyrus seemed to contemplate for a moment before roughly pulling Grillby into the house, letting the door fall shut behind them. “Yes! I shall let Sans explain this to you! Come sit on the couch. I will go fetch Sans!”

 

  “Papyrus wait.” But the boisterous skeleton was already gone. “Well, okay then.” Grillby spoke quietly to himself, letting himself wander over and sit on the pale green couch.

 

  Grillby watched as not one but two versions of his friend walked into his line of sight. The edgy one he had seen earlier that day who had tried to pay in a not so appropriate way and the one he had not seen in months, the one he so dearly missed.

  

  Sans chuckled nervously. “Heya, Grillbz. Long time no see.”

 

  “Yes, it has been quite some time.” Grillby said, glancing between the two Sans.

 

    “I should probably explain what's going on.”

 

    “Please.” Was all Grillby said in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Comments are 100% always appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow it's been like four months. Sorry about that. I've kinda been falling out of the undertale Fandom but I'm still in it, just not as active as before. Don't worry the fics not abandoned or anything but I don't know when the next chapter will be. Could be a long time again. So once again sorry.
> 
> Alright, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

   Sans grumbled as he walked out of the bar after the odd encounter he had with the bartender. Not that he was complaining, If Grillby wasn't gonna force him to pay he wasn't going to question it. Though it did give him reason to be wary, damn asshole was probably planning something. At least for the moment he could enjoy the calm before the inevitable storm. 

 

  Sans keep his head low, staring at his sneakers as they made tracks in the snow. He stopped once he had arrived near the outside of his and his brother's house. He walked up the few steps and knocked, waiting for the verbal bashing his brother was sure to give him once he opened the door. 

 

  Of course Sans could never really blame his brother for the harsh words. He was the idiot that had a drinking problem so bad his  _ little _ brother had to manage his income just so he wouldn't blow his entire paycheck at some shitty bar. The door opened, snapping Sans out of his thoughts. 

 

  Sans quickly pushed his brother back inside the house, slamming the door behind him. “What the fuck are you wearing and why the hell didn't you at least change before coming to the door!?” 

 

  “Sans I am not sure why you are upset with me but I will gladly try to correct my error if you tell me what I have done wrong.” 

 

  “Are you fucking kidding me!? You're the one who's always bitching about appearances and yet you answer the door in some shitty costume!” Sans stopped mid-rant when he felt a pressure constrict around his soul before being lifted into the air and violently thrown into a nearby wall. 

 

  “Hey buddy, I don't really appreciate you talking to my brother like that.” He was brought forward, only to be slammed into the wall once more. “I suggest you apologize.” 

 

  “Fuck y-” Papyrus ran towards him and he immediately shut his mouth. “Sans! You can't just slam monsters into walls, you could have hurt him!” 

 

  The pressure around him immediately released and Sans fell into his brother's arms. “Are you alright!?” 

 

 Sans shrugged. “Eh, I'm fine.” 

 

  Papyrus gave him a quick once over before setting him back on the ground. “Sans apologize this instance!” 

 

  “ _ I'm sorry.”  _ Two voices said in unison. Sans’s head snapped up, only to look straight into the eye sockets of himself. Granted, a rather pathetic looking version of himself but still himself.

 

  “Who the hell are you?” Sans finally decided to ask.

 

  “The names Sans, Sans the skeleton.” The other Sans answered. 

 

  Sans pushed himself out of his brother's arms, finally deciding to take a good look at the other two skeletons. 

 

  Papyrus looked as though he'd been replaced by a cheap copy with all the sharp edges shaved down until they were harmless and smooth. Gone was the air of authority his brother usually had surrounding him, replaced with something Sans himself couldn't quite place. 

 

  Sans or this other Sans was also softer though the change wasn't as nearly as noticeable as it had been with Papyrus. Surprisingly Sans only a few other differences between himself and this softer copy. Besides the difference in teeth and wardrobe change the only other major difference was that this Sans seemed happier. Even after finding a stranger in his house was he smiling stupidly up at his brother. 

 

  Sans sighed, realizing that this must be an alternate universe and that he really needed to stop agreeing to help Alphys with her weird science shit. 

 

  Papyrus decided to break the silence.

“What's your name fellow skeleton?” 

 

  “Uh- Sans the skeleton.” 

 

  “So you're both Sans?” 

 

  “Seems that way bro.” Answered the soft Sans. 

 

  “Do you two know about alternate universes?” Sans questioned, hoping the answer would be yes. 

 

  “No-” Papyrus started but soft Sans cut him off. “I've heard theories but they've always proved to be wrong until now I guess. How did you even get here?” 

 

  “I teleported but I suspect my Alphys has something to do with this. Fucking Hell. I should have known as soon as I walked into Grillby’s.” 

  
  The soft Sans had an almost horrified look on his face, a sudden realization coming to him. “What's different!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that the chapter.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, seriously it was a comment that gave me the motivation to finish this chapter. So they really are precious to me.


	6. Authors Note

So... its been awhile hasn't it. I'm so sorry to have to do this but I just can't continue this. I'm sorry to say this is now abandoned. If anyone wants to adopt it let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
